The Nuclear Hero
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: To say Anastasia's life is normal, is wrong. Between being the newest protégé of Firestorm and trying to be a high school student. Things get a bit tougher when she joins the Young Justice Team. Follow her adventures and her new life as the Nuclear Hero: Matrix.
1. Chapter 1

**/When Stein is talking, it will be italicized and in quotes. When Firestorm talks, it will be bold because he have a dual voice. I'm also using Justice League Action version of Firestorm. Enjoy!/**

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Come on Firestorm lets go," I say as I float next to my mentor.

 **"Calm down Matrix. We will get there on time,"** Firestorm tells me as we start to fly towards the Hall of Justice.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when I am finally going to be shown off to the world after months of training," I say as he smiles softly at me.

 **"You will be fine Ana. You worked hard over the past months and you are ready to start your own path as a Hero. Of course, I am always going to be your mentor and you are going to be my protégé,"** Firestorm tells me.

"Yeah true. So Professor Stein, do you have any encouraging or words of wisdom," I ask him.

 _"Be yourself Ana. And make sure that you aren't like Ronald,"_ Stein says.

 **"Hey! I'm not that bad,"** Firestorm says as he head turns to his right. "Right Ana? I'm not that bad!"

"Whatever you say Ronnie," I say as we continue to fly.

We soon reach our destination. I smile as I spy Batman and Robin are already waiting.

"Firestorm. Matrix. Glad you guys could make it," Batman says as we land on the ground.

"I'm so excited to be here. Thanks for inviting me," I say as I look at Robin. "Hey! The name's Matrix! I'm Firestorm's protégé."

"Nice to finally meet you. I'm Robin," he says as we shake hands.

"Likewise."

We chat about being protégés and our favorite parts about being one. Soon enough, the other Leaguers and their protégé arrive. I introduce myself to them. We then start walking towards the Hall of Justice.

"You want to see something cool," I ask Robin.

"Yeah sure. What is it," he ask me.

"Watch this," I say as I pick a rock up.

I then tap it and the rock turns into chocolate.

"Nice. So I see you can rearrange the molecules to create whatever you want," Robin says.

"Yeah. I'm still learning Kryptonite. It's a bit hard for me," I confess as I smile nervously.

"Don't worry Matrix, everyone struggles at one point," Kid Flash says.

"Yeah I know," I say as we enter the Hall of Justice.

I look at the statues in awe as we enter a room. Batman is talking about something and I quietly walk over to Firestorm.

"You'll get the hang of it. I know you will," Robin says.

"Thanks," I say as we just realize that Green Arrow and Aquaman are here. "Oh whoops. I'm sorry, I didn't see you guys arrive."

"This is Matrix," Robin says as smile and wave. "This is Speedy and Aqualad. The other two protégés. Kid Flash will be here soon."

"I bet. Though, why is the superhero with super speed the last one here," I ask.

"Who knows," Robin says as I glance at Speedy and Aqualad.

"It is nice to meet you Matrix. When we heard that Firestorm got a protégé, we were all excited to meet you," Aqualad says as we shake hands.

"Yeah. I'm excited to meet you guys too," I say as I smile. "So um, when will Flash and Kid Flash get here?"

"Awe man! I knew we would be the last ones here," a voice says and I turn my head to see Kid Flash standing there with his arms cross.

"Never mind," I say as I float over to them. "Hey. The name's Matrix."

"Kid Flash. So you are Firestorm's protégé? Nice to meet you."

"So um, is it time for us to head to the Hall of Justice," I ask as I look at our mentors.

"It is time," Batman says as we all start to walk towards the Hall of Justice.

I glance at Firestorm and I smile nervously. He sends me a thumbs up and I look back ahead.

 _"Don't be nervous Ana. You will be fine,"_ Professor Stein says as I smile softly.

"Yeah. I know. Though that doesn't mean I'm not going to be nervous," I mutter as we get closer to the Hall of Justice.

We walk through the doors and I look at the statues in awe. I sneak over to Firestorm.

"So, why are there only 7 statues out front," I ask my mentor.

 **"Those 7 are the founder members of the Justice League, so they got statues there,"** Firestorm explains.

"Oh ok. Makes sense," I mutter as we stop in front of some doors.

The door opens up and Tornado and Martian Manhunter enter the room.

"Robin. Speedy. Aqualad. Kid Flash. Matrix. Welcome," Martian Manhunter says as he turns around starts walking and telling us what we have access to. "And finally, the library."

"Make yourselves at home," Flash says as Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash go and sit down on the chairs.

Speedy stands between two chairs and I just floating to the right of Kid Flash.

"Quick debriefing on the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day. It won't take long," Batman says as they get scanned and ready for a Zeta Tube to the Watchtower.

"So that's it," Speedy says as the Leaguers look at him.

I tune out the argument as I look at the different books.

"...called the Watchtower," I hear Speedy says.

I stop browsing and I look over at them. Batman is glaring at Green Arrow and I float over to them.

"Um...did I miss something," I ask as I look around confused.

"You know, don't you. You knew about the Watchtower before us," Speedy says as he points his finger at me.

"Please don't point fingers at others, it's not polite," I say as I frown.

"But you knew that the Watchtower existed before I mentioned it," Speedy says as he narrows his eyes.

"Of course. They didn't really trust me being on Earth while I learned how to control my power. Or did you forget that I'm a walking nuclear reactor," I say as Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash looks at me in shock.

"Guess they were right. You four aren't ready," Speedy says as he throws his hat onto the ground and leaves.

"Did he just quite from being Speedy," I ask as I turn around as the doors that Speedy left through closed.

 _"Yes. Yes he did,"_ Stein says.


	2. Chapter 2

**/When Stein is talking, it will be italicized and in quotes. When Firestorm talks, it will be bold because he have a dual voice. I'm also using Justice League Action version of Firestorm. Enjoy!/**

 **Anastasia's POV**

I float a bit back as I glance away from the other protégés. The screen goes off and Superman's face appears. I zone out as I think about what have happened so far.

 _'Just great. The first time I meet the other protégés and I probably already messed our friendship up for knowing about the Watchtower,'_ I think as I frown.

I look up to see Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad talking to their mentors before they all left. Once all of the Leaguers leave, Robin starts typing on the computer.

"Hold on. If you're going then I'm going," Kid Flash says as he and Robin turn towards Aqualad.

He sighs as he looks at them.

"And just like that, we are a team," Aqualad says.

"Alright! You coming Matrix," Kid Fash says as they all look at me.

"Me? You want me to join you on this mission," I ask as I float over to them. "Aren't you mad at me for knowing about the Watchtower when you guys didn't?"

"Of course not. It is understandable that the League kept you there until you had full control of your powers," Aqualad says.

"Yeah. We can't really hold that against you. We wouldn't be your friends if we did," Robin says.

"Wait, you want to be my friend," I say as I float closer to them.

"Well, of course, we want to be your friend! You are one of the most badass girls that we know," Kid Flash says as he smiles. "So, you in?"

"Of course! So what are we doing? Sorry, I sorta zoned out when Superman appeared on the screen," I say as I smile sheepishly.

* * *

We soon reach Cadmus. Aqualad had filled me in with what we are planning to do.

"That sounds easy enough," I say as I look at the building as the firefighters continue to put the fire out.

I spy two scientists on the second floor. An explosion sends them out of the window. Luckily, Kid Flash grabs them and is able to run them up to the roof. He then slips and falls a bit. He grabs the windowsill. I sigh as I look over to see that Aqualad and I are the only two here.

"Well then, would you like to come and rescue Kid Flash with me," I ask him.

"That would be a good idea," Aqualad says.

"Great! Hold on," I say as I grab his hand.

I then fly us over to Kid Flash as I smirk.

"Looks like you need some saving KF," I say as I hold my free hand out.

"Haha. Very funny Matrix," Kid Flash says as he grabs my hand.

I then fly up to the window and the jump into the room. I soon follow and I see Robin already in there.

"Hey Rob, nice of you to help out," I say as he looks at me.

"What?"

I frown as I leave the room. I hear a dinging noise and I turn my head towards the elevator to see a weird being in it as the doors close.

"What the hell," I mutter as I fly over to the elevator.

I pop my head into it and I look down. I blink and I look down in shock.

"Oh my fucking gosh. That is not just two stories down," I say as I exit the elevator. "Hey guys! We got an interesting development."

"What is it Matrix," Aqualad ask as they come over to me.

"This," I say as I turn the elevator doors into marshmallows. "This elevator goes down more than two stories. Don't know how many though."

"Huh. So then, going down," Kid Flash ask as he eats one of the marshmallows.

Robin then shoots a grappling hook to the roof. I grab Kid Flash and Aqualad's hand. I float above Robin as we descend down the elevator shaft.

"Here's our stop," Robin says as he runs out of rope on his grappling hook.

"Alright then. I'm just going to place you here so that I can make some marshmallows," I tell Kid Flash as I put him on the ledge. "And now for some marshmallows!"

I smile as Kid Flash grabs some of the marshmallows. I place Aqualad on the floor as we all enter. I float a bit behind them. Kid Flash then starts to run.

"Is he always this impulsive," I ask as I fly after him.

Kid Flash then falls as these big beings that walk like gorillas go by. I sigh as I fly between them and grab Kid Flash.

"Next time. Wait until we figure out a plan before running off," I tell him as I bring him back to Aqualad and Robin. "That goes for you too Robin."

"Say what," Robin ask in confusion.

"If we are going to be a team, we need to act like one," I tell them as I land in front of them. "And that means we have to keep each other in the loop and stick together. Ok?"

"Alright. So then, shall we go and see what we can find," Robin ask.

"Let's go then," I say as I float.

We then start to wander through the underground part of Cadmus. We wait outside of a door as Robin hacks it.

"Why can't I make it into marshmallows? We can have a snack as we explore," I say.

"Because we are trying to sneak around Matrix. Someone would notice that this door is missing," Robin says as the door opens up.

"I could just turn it back into a door afterward," I mutter as we enter the room.

I blink as I look at the creatures that are glowing blue and in a pod of some sort.

"What the hell is this place," I mutter as I just float there in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**/When Stein is talking, it will be italicized and in quotes. When Firestorm talks, it will be bold because he have a dual voice. I'm also using Justice League Action version of Firestorm. Enjoy!/**

 **Anastasia's POV**

I blink a couple of times as I try and comprehend on what I am seeing.

"This is how they are staying off of the radar," Kid Flash says as he takes a step forward. "These creatures are supplying them with electricity. They are totally off of the grid."

"I think we can see that KF. Anyways, what are these creatures," I ask.

"Let's figure that out," Robin says as he starts to hack into the system.

I then float over to one of the pods to get a closer look of the creatures.

"Halt," a voice says as I turn to see Guardian standing there. "Wait, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin? What are you guys doing here? And who is she," he ask as he points at me.

"The name's Matrix. I'm Firestorm's protégé. Nice to meet you," I say as I wave at him.

"Alright. What are you guys doing here," Guardian ask.

"We could ask you the same thing," I say.

"I'm chief of security here. Let's call the Justice League and sort this all out."

"And explain what? That you are helping them breed weapons," Kid Flash says.

"What are you...my head," Guardian says as the gnome's horns glow. "Get them! Show no mercy."

"Looks like they are controlling him through the gnome," I say as Robin throws a smoke grenade down.

I grab Aqualad as I follow Robin with Kid Flash right behind me. I make the floor behind Kid Flash into pudding. We soon reach the elevator as the alarms blare. I place Aqualad down and I turn towards where we came from.

"Looks like we are in the clear for right now," I say as the elevator door opens up.

We enter the elevator and we close the door as Guardian appears at the end of the hallway. I sigh and float to the ground as I relax.

"Why are we going down," Kid Flash ask.

"Project Kr is on sub-level 52," Robin says as the door opens up.

"Shouldn't we leave," Aqualad ask.

"How about we satisfy Robin's curiosity. If things turn for the worse, we can blame him," I say as I walk out of the elevator.

"Sounds fair," Aqualad says as he leaves.

"Halt," a gnome says as he starts throwing things at us.

Robin throws a Batarang at him.

"Dude, he's a telepath," I say as the gnome stops and attacks again. "Time to go," I say as I fly down the hallway that he's not blocking.

Kid Flash runs next to me as we reach the end. We see a scientist and Kid Flash falls as he tries to stop from running into her. I grab a canister and put it in the doorway to stop it from closing all the way.

"Come on," I say as Robin and Aqualad run towards the door.

I phase through the door as I see that Kid Flash is already in. Robin and Aqualad come through. I kick the canister out of the way as the door closes shut.

"Guys, you got to check this out," Kid Flash says as Robin finish locking the door.

We go over to where KF is. He pushes a button and lights appear on the pod in front of us. I gasp as I float to the ground.

"Big K little r. The atomic symbol for kryptonite," Kid Flash says.

"Robin hack," Aqualad says as he starts typing away at the computer there.

I take a step forward as I look at him.

"He's a clone of Superman," I mutter as I turn to the others. "We have to get him out of here."

"And then what," Kid Flash ask me.

"Bring him to the League. Have him join our team. What else," I say as they look at me. "He should have a life of his own outside of Cadmus."

"Do it," Aqualad says.

"Alright," Robin says as I turn back towards Superboy as the pod doors open up.

Silence falls in the room as we wait for Superboy to move. He opens his eyes and lunges at us. I gasp as he slaps me into the ground hard. My vision blur and I hear my friends call out my name. I close my eyes as I lose consciousness.

* * *

I gasp as I open my eyes. A groan escapes my lips as I blink a couple of time. I try and move my hands. I frown as I realize that I can't move.

"What? Where," I mutter as I look around.

A feeling of dread suddenly falls upon me as I hastily look around.

"Nononononononono," I mutter as I pull at the retrains.

I gasp for breath as I struggle to get out of the pod.

 _"Test Subject Number 102 is ready."_

I can feel my heart rate increase as my eyes widen.

 _"Do it."_

 _"Don't worry. Soon enough, you won't matter."_

"Nononononono," I say as I start to shake. "No please. Nonono. Help! Let me out! Nononono."

I try and take a deep breath, but I struggle to breathe. My vision blurs as tears start to form. I distantly hear glass breaking. I can feel someone remove the restrains from me as I fall forward into a sturdy chest. The man then places me on the ground. I grasp onto their shirt as I shake.

 _"Subject Number 102 is alive. Project FIRESTORM MATRIX complete."_

"Nonononono," I mutter.

I can hear people talking. Their voices sound distant and far away. I feel someone trace circles on my back.

"You're safe," a voice whispers in my ear as I cough. "You aren't where you think you are."

I take a shaky breath as I try and calm down. The man continues to trace circles and whisper calming words in my ear. This continues for a couple of minutes. I blink a couple of times as the blurriness in my vision slowly disappears. I take an uneven breath as I try and stand up.

"Can you hear us Matrix," a slightly clear voice of Kid Flash ask me.

"Y-yeah. I can hear you guys now," I mutter as my legs shake slightly under me.

"That's good. It's a good thing Superboy was able to help you," Robin says.

"Thank you," I say as I look at Superboy.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why did you have a panic attack," Kid Flash ask me.

"I'm not a fan of cramp spaces," I say as close my eyes.

I take a deep breath and I reopen my eyes. I stand up and I turn towards Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad. I frown as I look at the pod that I was in. I hold my hand out and I turn it into a marshmallow.

"I hate pods," I mutter out as I turn towards my friends. "You need help getting out?"

"No, they don't. But you need to get back where you belong," a voice says and I turn around to see a scientist there. "And get the weapon back in its pod!"

"Hey, how come he can call Supey an 'it'," KF says as I frown.

"I'm not going back in that fucking pod. and Superboy is not an 'it' or a weapon," I say as I float slightly off of the ground.

"Yeah," KF says as I look at Superboy.

"You want to come with us? You can choose your own destiny and life."

"Get her! And start to clone the others," the scientist says. "And you! Get back into your pod!"

Superboy frowns as he looks at the scientist.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Superboy then punches the man. I turn and look at my friends. I then make the glass doors of the pod into sand. Robin's cuffs open and he falls down.

"Finally," Robin says.

"I got Aqualad. You get Kid Flash," I say as float towards the Atlantean.

"Thank you," Aqualad says as free him.

"No problem. Let's get out of here now!"

"Stop them," the scientist says as the five of us leave the room.

"He is not whelmed at all," Robin says as he throws three explosive Batarangs at the empty tanks as they explode.

"Was that necessary," I ask him as I fly next to him.

"Yeah. I couldn't leave without leaving him some destruction."

I roll my eyes as we reach the elevator. I turn the doors into some pizza and I catch it. I then start to eat it as we all go into it.

"What? I was hungry."


	4. Chapter 4

**/When Stein is talking, it will be italicized and in quotes. When Firestorm talks, it will be bold because he have a dual voice. I'm also using Justice League Action version of Firestorm. Enjoy!/**

 **Anastasia's POV**

I look up the elevator. Superboy grabs Aqualad and jumps up the shaft. I grab KF and Robin as I follow them. Superboy then starts to fall. Robin throws a Batarang and Aqualad grabs it.

"Superman can fly, why can't I," Superboy says.

"Well you can still jump really high. That's still pretty cool," Kid Flash says as I place him and Robin on the rim.

"Guys! I think this is our stop," I say as the elevator starts to come down towards us.

Superboy punches the elevator door.

We then leave the elevator shaft as the elevator continues to go down.

"We better move," I say as I look ahead to see gnomes there.

We go left and start to run.

"Go left," Superboy says as I glance at him.

After a couple of more turns, we end up at a dead-end. Kid Flash looks at Superboy and is about to yell at him when I cut in.

"Through that air vent. We won't be out in the open," I say as I look at them.

Robin gets in and Aqualad follows. I glance at where we were as Kid Flash goes in.

"You coming," Superboy ask me.

"Yeah. I thought it would be better if I was the last one to go in," I say as I smile slightly.

Superboy nods his head as he gets in the air vent himself. I take deep breaths as I look at it.

"It's not a pod. You can do this Ana," I mutter as I fly into it.

I then follow them as Robin leads up somewhere. I try to think of anything besides being in a small space.

"There we go," Robin says as he leaves the air vent.

I phase through as I stand next to him.

"So, what is it with you and small spaces," Robin ask as everyone leaves the air vent.

"I'm claustrophobic," I explain. "I'm still new to the idea of having it."

"Alright then," Robin says as the small screen from his gloves disappear.

"Let's go," I say as Kid Flash put his goggles one.

"Finally, some space to run," he says as he starts running up the stairs.

I fly up at Superboy, Aqualad, and Robin run up the stairs. I turn the stairs behind my friends into sand, so that the gnomes can't follow us. The gnomes on the stairs fall to the stairs below them. We leave the stairwell to watch Kid Flash run into a door as it close on his face. I stiffen a laugh as I smirk.

"I can't hack it in time. This way," Robin says as he goes through the door right next to it.

"You know I could have turned it into some pizza. Man, I would love for some pepperoni pizza right about now," I say as I phase through the wall.

"Later," Robin says as we continue on.

We stop running as we look ahead to see Guardian there with more gnomes. Everything suddenly gets all fuzzy and I fall to the floor as I pass up.

"I choose freedom," I hear Superboy say as I regain consciousness.

"Feels like fog lifting," Guardian mutters as Kid Flash helps me stand up.

"Thanks," I mutter as he smiles at me.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond," Guardian says as I smile.

"I think not," a voice says as we spot Desmond. "Project Blockbuster will give me all the power I need."

Desmond then drinks the liquid in the test tube and he slowly turns into a big blue monster.

"Ah well, 'least we can see the monster he truly is," I say as I try and lighten the mood. "So um, now what?"


	5. Chapter 5

**/When Stein is talking, it will be italicized and in quotes. When Firestorm talks, it will be bold because he have a dual voice. I'm also using Justice League Action version of Firestorm. Enjoy!/**

 **Anastasia's POV**

I look up Desmond, who is now a big blue monster.

"Everyone back," Guardian says as he charge at Desmond.

Desmond just hits him against the wall. Superboy yells as he goes and punches him.

"I guess we are going to be calling Desmond Blockbuster now," I mutter as Blockbuster and Superboy make a hole to the ground floor od Cadmus.

"That's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin says as he uses his grappling hook to get up there.

I grab KF and Aqualad as I fly through the hole. I place them on the floor and I look up to see Blockbuster throw Superboy towards us. I get out of the way as he his Aqualad. They fly backwards and I look back at Blockbuster.

"Yo Baka! Ya missed me," I taunt as I stick my tongue out at him.

Blockbuster growls as he starts to chase me around the room.

"You are like, so slow. I mean, who's idea was it to make you a turtle," I say as I fly up. "You can't even reach me!"

Blockbuster then proceeds to rip part of the pillar and he throws it at me. I smirk as I float where I am at. The pillar past through me and I raise an eyebrow.

"Wow. And I thought Kid Flash wasn't bright," I say as KF shouts a 'hey' out. "I'm kidding young speedster. Can't you take a joke?"

Superboy then goes and hits Blockbuster. I fly over towards Robin as KF, Aqualad and Superboy attack Blockbuster.

"Well then. I guess we have to blow the roof off of this party," I say as I watch them.

"Matrix you're a genius! Great idea," Robin says.

"Wait what? I am," I say in confusion.

"Yeah. We need to bring the roof down on Blockbuster," Robin says as a holographic 3D image of the pillars appear.

The pillars that have already been destroyed turns red.

"Oh! I get it now!"

"KF! Get over here," Robin says as he speeds over.

"I'll relieve Aqualad and Superboy of beat-the-baddy," I say as I fly towards Blockbuster. "You Blocky! Yeah I'm talking to you, you big blue idiot! You can't catch me!"

Blockbuster drops Superboy and chases me again. I phase through a pillar as he busts through it. KF joins me in making Blockbuster destroy some pillars. Robin calls Superboy and Aqualad over to him and they work on the plan. I fly up in the air as I look around. Robin makes a big 'x' in the center. Aqualad place water on the floor and Kid Flash draws Blockbuster over.

"You wanna take the last punch," Superboy ask me.

"Gladly," I say as I power my fist up with nuclear fire.

I then fly at Blockbuster as he steps on the water. I deck him and I smirk. he slides to the center of the big 'x'. Aqualad then electrocutes him.

"We better move," Robin says as we all start running towards the front door.

The last pillars explode before we reach the door and the roof starts to collapse.

"Everyone stay close," I say as I make a semi-transparent yellow dome around us.

When the rock hits the dome, it turns into cherry blossoms.

"What," I ask as they boys look at me. "Sakura trees are my favorite. So uh, anyway, we won."

"Was there any doubt," Robin ask as he and Kid Flash high five, only to wince in pain.

"Yes, when we got captured," I say as I land.

Superboy turns to look at Blockbuster, while I help Kid Flash and Robin to their feet. For some reason, they fell when we were under my dome.

"See look. It's the moon," Kid Flash says as we all look at it.

I look at it, then frown when I recongize the figure heading towards us.

"I am so grounded," I mutter.

"Oh. And Superman, do we keep our promises or what?"

Superboy looks at him in awe as the rest of the League starts to show up. They soon make a circle around us. John Stewart soon lands with Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Aquaman. Firestorm lands next to them. He smiles and waves at me.

 _"Ronald. Stop waving at Matrix. We can talk to her later,"_ Stein says as Ronnie huffs and stops waving.

Superboy takes a couple of steps forward. I watch Superman for his reaction as his face turn to shock. It then goes back to neutral and I frown.

"Is that what I think it is," Batman mutters as KF takes a couple of steps forwards.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'," he whispers.

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy says as he stares at the Leaguers in front of him.

"Start talking," Batman orders.

We then start to explain what happened while we were in Cadmus. After we finish explain, some of the Leaguers take Blockbuster away. Superboy looks over to where Wonder Woman, J'onn J'onzz, and Superman are talking. Superman that starts to walk over towards us. I glance at Firestorm as he stands next to Batman and the other mentors. I zone out to what Superman is saying as Batman and the other mentors start walking towards us.

"Cadmus will be investigated. All levels. But let's make one thing clear," Batman says.

"You should have called," Flash says.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked us, disobeyed orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again," Batman says.

"Um, news flash Batman, but we are going to be doing this again," I say as I cross my arms.

 _"Matrix,"_ Stein says.

"What?! We did this as a team. We worked together and did something we are proud of," I say as I glare at them.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall. The four of you," Flash starts.

"The five of us. And no," Kid Flash says.

"Batman we are ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all," Robin says.

"Why should they decide what we should do. It's simple, get on board or get out of the way," Superboy says.

We stand there and look at our mentors. Batman glare at us.

"Give me three days," he says as he turns and leave.

"So uh, that's basically a yes to the team," I say as I smile.

 **"Let's go Matrix,"** Firestorm says as I look at my mentor.

"I'll see you guys later," I say as I take off and follow my mentor home.

 **"So**... **I take it you have fun,"** Ronnie says as he looks at me.

"Of course! I had a great time! I got to meet other teen heros and I'm on a team! Best day ever," I say as I smile.

 **"Good to know. You know that was reckless of you."**

"So? You are always reckless."

 **"No I'm not!"**

 _"_ Yes _you are Ronald."_

 **"Oh no! Why are you two ganging up on me again,"** Ronnie whines as he frowns.

"Because we can," I say.

 **"Ug!"**

* * *

I stand next to my teammates as Batman explains what our team will be doing. I look around Mount Justice as I smile.

"That is what the six of you will be doing," Batman says.

"Cool. Wait six," Robin ask in confusion as we turn around.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece. Miss Martain," Batman says as I fly over to introduce myself.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only girl. My name is Matrix," I say as I smile.

Kid Flash comes over and he introduces himself, Robin and Aqualad.

"I'm honored to be here," Miss Martian says as I smile.

"Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M," Robin says as he walks over.

Miss Martian then turns her shirt black.

"I like your t-shirt," she says as I smirk.

 _'I totally ship them. Now to get them together,'_ I think as I look around at my teammates.

"Today is the day," Aqualad says as I roll my eyes.

"Well duh!"


	6. Chapter 6

**/When Stein is talking, it will be italicized and in quotes. When Firestorm talks, it will be bold because he have a dual voice. I'm also using Justice League Action version of Firestorm. Enjoy!/**

 **/When they are communicating through their head, it's going to be italicized./**

 **Anastasia's POV**

I look over at the Zeta Tube as KF and Robin appear. The jog over to where we are standing.

"So what did he say," Kid Flash ask.

"He's not even here yet KF. Chill," I say as I point to the map as Red Tornado come closer to Mount Justice.

"He's arriving here now," Aqualad says.

"Then what are we waiting for," Kid Flash says as he race to the door.

I roll my eyes as I follow the Team as they follow Kid Flash. I stand in the back as they talk to Red Tornado.

"This team is not a social club," Aqualad says.

"No, but I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise," Red Tornado says. "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave."

Red Tornado then walks pass us as he walks into the cave. Miss Martian tries to read Red Tornado's mind.

"I'm sorry. I forgot he's inorganic. I can't read his mind," Miss Martian says as she stops.

"Nice try. Bet you can find out what I'm thinking," Kid Flash says as he smirks.

I roll my eyes as Robin elbows him in the back.

"And now we tour the clubhouse," Aqualad says as I raise my eyebrow.

"And why do you make is sound bad? Think of it this way, we have time to build trust. So, who's going to give us the grand tour," I ask.

"Superboy and I can act like tour guides, since we live here," Miss Martian says.

"Don't look at me," Superboy says.

"We won't. A private tour sounds more fun," Kid Flash says as I slap him in the back of his head.

"This is 'team bonding' KF, or did you forget," I say as I we start the tour.

"...And this is the backdoor," Miss Martian says as she finish giving us a tour. "The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the league," Kid Flash says.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice," Superboy ask.

"The location was compromised," Aqualad says.

"So they trade it in for a tourist trap," Superboy says.

"If villains know where the cave is, we must be on constant alert," Miss Martian says.

"The bad guys know that we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here," Robin says as Miss Martian looks at him confused.

"We're hiding in plain sight," I say.

"Ah, that makes sense," Miss Martian says.

"I smell smoke," Superboy says as Miss Martian gasp.

"My cookies!"

We follow her to the kitchen as she pulls burnt cookies out of the oven. I take a cookie as I take a bite. I can taste that they are snickerdoodles.

"Not bad," I mutter as Kid Flash starts to eat.

"It seams like they don't mind," Robin says.

"What? I have a serious metabolism," Kid Flash says.

"I'll make more?"

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad says.

"Thanks Aqualad," Miss Martian says.

"We are off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur," Aqualad says.

"I'm Wally. See, I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark-Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name," Kid Flash says.

"Mine's no secret, it's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan, it's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now," Miss Martian says.

"You can all me Ana," I tell them as I lean against the counter. "It's a nickname."

"So, your real name is longer than," Wally says.

"Yup. I'm guessing your real name is Wallace," I say as I smirk.

 _"Don't worry Superboy, we'll find you and Earth name,"_ M'gann says.

"Get out of my head," Superboy says as they other boys look confused.

 _"What's wrong? I don't understand? Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically,"_ M'gann says as they boys hold their heads in pain.

"M'gann stop," Kaldur says as she looks at them in surprise. "Things work differently on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus creepy little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain," Wally says as I roll my eyes.

"And why were you not effected Ana," Robin ask me as they look at me in surprise of his statement.

"I'm use to telepaths," I say as I look at Kaldur, Wally and Robin. "Did you three forget that Firestorm is a fusion."

"No. But what does that have to do with you being use to telepaths," Wally says.

"Because I can hear the other half of Firestorm while they are fused."

"Which reminds me, you aren't a fusion. Right," Robin states.

"No. I mean, I was but we don't talk about her. **At. All.** And don't bring it up again," I say as I fold my arms.

"Why's that," Wally ask.

"Because it's no something I want to remember. So what are we going to do now," I ask as I change the subject.

"Hello Megan! I know what we can do," M'gann says as she flies of somewhere.

"Alright let's go," I say as I fly after my new friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**/When Stein is talking, it will be italicized and in quotes. When Firestorm talks, it will be bold because he have a dual voice. I'm also using Justice League Action version of Firestorm. Enjoy!/**

 **Anastasia's POV**

We head down an elevator as it stops and opens up.

"It's my Martian Bioship," M'gann says as she leaves the elevator.

We follow her out to a red pod.

"It's cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute," Wally says.

"It's at rest silly. I'll wake it," M'gann says as the Bioship shifts into it's ship mode.

"Awesome! Let's go in," I say as I phase into the cockpit.

I smile as the rest of the Team walks in.

"Strap in for launch," M'gann says as Robin and Wally goes over to sit down.

Seat belts appear as they take a seat. I smile as I sit near the front of the Bioship.

"This is so cool! I can't wait to brag to Firestorm," I say as I smile.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors," M'gann says as the bay doors start to open.

M'gann then takes the Bioship out and into the air.

"Incredible," Robin says.

"She sure is," Wally says as I snicker. "I mean, the ship which like all ships is a she."

"Smooth," I say as I smirk.

"Fast with his feet. Not so much with his mouth," Robin says.

"Dude!"

I smirk as I look outside for a bit.

"hey, how about you show us some Martian shape-shifting," Robin says as I turn my seat around.

M'gann smiles as she stands up as she shape-shifts into a female Robin. She then twirls around and shape-shift into a female Kid Flash. She smiles and makes a pose.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot," Wally says as Robin starts to clap.

"Impressive, but you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those," Robin says.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," M'gann says.

"Then, why don't you try and mimic me," I say.

"Sure," M'gann says as she shape-shift into me.

Her red hair turns black and falls to her hips. Her amber eyes turn hazel. M'gann shape-shifts her clothing into black heeled boots, blue jeans a white tank-top and jacket.

"Nice! We could totally pass off as twins," I say as I smile.

M'gann smiles and she shape-shift back to herself. I then look outside as we continue to fly around Happy Harbor. I zone out as I think.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates," I hear Red Tornado say as I blink a couple of times.

"Received. Adjusting course," M'gann says.

"Looks like we get some action," I say as I smile.

"Or Red Tornado is keeping us busy," Robin says.

"A simple fire let you to Superboy. Let's check this out," M'gann says.

"I think I know what cause the alert," Superboy says as I look out to see a tornado coming towards us.

I grunt as the tornado sucks us in. M'gann then steers us out of the tornado. She then lands the Bioship and we exit. I take a couple of steps away from them as I power up into Matrix.

"Alright then, let's go find Robin," I say as we head his laugh.

"Whoa, when did you change," Kid Flash ask me.

"When I become Matrix, my clothing change automatically. It has to do with my powers," I tell them as I float next to them. "So, are we going to go help Robin or not?"

I then fly towards the power plant as the rest of the Team follows. I phase through the wall just as Robin is blown backwards. I fly over and catch him before he hits the metal pillar.

"Who's your new friend," Superboy ask as he and the others enter.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough," Robin says as I place him down.

"My apologies, you may call me Mister Twister," he says as he starts to make twisters at us.

Superboy goes after Mister Twister. He then sends Superboy into a wall. Wally takes out his goggles and he place them on his head. We then charge at Mister Twister. Wally tries to hit him, but he sends him out of the power plant. He then turns around and sends twisters at Kaldur, M'gann and myself. Kaldur his a wall as I phase through the wall. I then phase back through the wall.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children," Mister Twister says.

"We're not children," Robin says as he throws Batarang at Mister Twister.

"Objectively you are. Without supervision I find your presence here is quite annoying," Mister Twister says.

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can," Robin says.

I make the metal above his head into smoke. Superboy then leaps at Mister Twister, only for him to blow him back into the ceiling. Superboy then slams into M'gann. Mister Twister makes two twisters and then made Kaldur and Robin hit each other.

"FIRE," I shout out as I make a machine to shoot caramel at him.

"Caramel. Really," Robin says.

"What? It's stick and it's not dangerous," I say as I shrug my shoulders.

Mister Twister than sends twister at us as he leaves the building.

"Looks like we are moving outside," I mutter as I follow him.


	8. Chapter 8

**/When Stein is talking, it will be italicized and in quotes. When Firestorm talks, it will be bold because he have a dual voice. I'm also using Justice League Action version of Firestorm. Enjoy!/**

 **Anastasia's POV**

I fly over to where Wally is fighting Mister Twister.

"Dude, how are you cover in caramel," Wally says.

"That would be my fault," I say as I float next to Wally. "It's sticky and harmless."

"You will pay for that," Mister Twister says as he sends a twister over to us.

We are sucked into the twister as it moves towards the power plant. Wally and I start moving as the twister disappears.

"I got you guys," M'gann says.

"Whoa thanks," Wally says as she puts him down.

"I would of thought you all would have all learned your limitations by now," Mister Twister says.

"I don't have any limits dude," I say as I make the caramel releaser disappear.

"What do you want," Kaldur shouts out.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero," Mister Twister says.

"Read his mind. Find a weakness," Kaldur tells M'gann.

"But I thought I wasn't suppose to do that," M'gann says.

"Bad guys are the exception to that rule," I tell M'gann.

"Nothing. I'm getting nothing," M'gann says as she finish trying to read his mind. "Hello Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android. How many androids to you know that can generate tornados," M'gann says.

"Red Tornado sent us here," Kaldur says.

"After saying we would be tested soon enough. This is his test! Something to keep us busy," Robin says.

"Speedy, he called it, we're a joke," Wally says. "This game, so over."

The Kaldur, Wally and Robin starts walking towards Mister Twister.

"We know who you are and what you want," Robin says.

"So let's end this," Kaldur says.

"Let's," Mister Twister says as he starts to make the sky dark.

"That's not Red," I mutter as Mister Twister continues.

"You think I'm Red Tornado. How pathetic," he says as lightning strikes us.

I make a semi-transparent yellow shield around me. I then turn the lightning into an army of rubber duckies with the leader having a pirate hat.

"Really?! Rubber duckies," Wally says as he is hit by the lightning.

"What? Rubber duckies are awesome!"

Superboy then leaps at Mister Twister, only to be shot by lightning. He then lands near the rest of the Team. M'gann groans and sits up as Mister Twister float towards us.

"You got any idea," I ask M'gann.

She nods her head as I look back at Mister Twister. I then feel the Bioship fly between us and Mister Twister.

"Fine then, I don't deny that you children have powers, but playing hide-and-seek with you will not let me complete my objectives. So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy," Mister Twister says as he turns and leaves.

"What happened," Wally ask.

"I placed the Bioship between us and," M'gann says when Superboy hits some dirt.

"And that's suppose to make it right," Superboy says as he walks over to us. "You tricked us into thinking that Twister was Red Tornado."

"Chill Superboy. M'gann didn't so it on purpose. Everyone makes mistakes," I say as I look at the boys. "Look, you guys go after Mister Twister, alright?"

"Don't get in our way," Superboy says as he and the others go after Mister Twister.

"Seriously. Why are they making a big out of this," I say as help M'gann up. "They have made mistakes before too. C'mon. Let's think of a plan and help the boys."

M'gann smiles and we climb into the Bioship.

"It is interesting how he isn't effected by telepathic attacks," I muse.

"Hello Megan! I know what to do," M'gann says.

 _"Listen to me. All of you,"_ M'gann says.

 _"What did we tell you,"_ Superboy says.

 _"I know! And I know that I messed up, but now I'm very clear with what we need to do. Please trust me,"_ M'gann says as she shape-shift into Red Tornado as she fills the boys in for our idea.

I stay inside of the Bioship as I wait for my cue.

"Hit the showers boys," M'gann says as I smirk. "I was hoping you can handle this, clearly you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now," Robin says.

"The subject is not up for debate," M'gann says as the boys leave and head to their position.

I carefully watch as I wait for my cue. Finally, Mister Twister 'defeat' M'gann and she lays there pretending to be unconscious.

"Remain still android. The reprogramming won't take long," Mister Twister says as M'gann grabs the wires and shape-shift her head back to hers.

"Longer than you might think," M'gann says as she smiles.

"TASTE MY FIREY FIST," I shout as I punch Mister Twister with my fist covered in my nuclear fire.

Mister Twister falls back into the tornado that Wally made. Superboy grabs Mister Twister and he punches his a couple of times. Mister Twister then goes flying into the water, where Kaldur attacked him. M'gann uses her telepathy to tear his other arm off. Robin then throws batarangs as the explode when they hit Mister Twister. I smile as Mister Twister falls to the ground. He kneels and looks at us as his chest opens up. A man falls out and hits the ground.

"Foul. I call a foul," he says as M'gann life a rock up.

"M'gann no," Kaldur says as she crushed the man.

I try and hide a smile as the boys look at M'gann in shock.

"We don't know how things are done are Mars, but on Earth we don't execute our captives," Robin yells at M'gann.

"You said you trust me," M'gann says as she lifts the rock off of him.

"Tada! An android inside of an android," I say as I float above him.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind," M'gann says.

"Sweet! Souvenir," Wally says as he smiles.

"Alright. Now that you know to trust our Martian friend, lets head back to the Cave! I'm hungry for some snickerdoodles," I say as I smile.


End file.
